five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Spring
"Hey.. uhh.. can you.. err.. ignore that fox thing from earlier? Sorry that we haven't been able to stop it from calling you... uhh.. bye." ~ ??? Appearance A rusted gray fox animatronic, she was once an endoskeleton too.. she has one normal eye, and one eye is empty, but she can also trigger a light in the empty eye, her waist is completely black and is slightly tilted, making her look like she wears some weird shorts for some reason, she is missing an ear, and has her hand repaired, she also has sharp claws too. She apparently has rips all over her suit, and sometimes wears an eyepatch over her missing eye actually, possibly bearing a resemblance to Foxy and Freddybeard, as Freddybeard wears an eyepatch, and Foxy is a fox animatronic like Spring and wears an eyepatch, but this doesen't happen too much. She also looks slightly disformed, as her left hand a right hand are twisted in odd ways, both of them being different, the texture on her right leg is different that anything else on her body, on her left hand, she apparently has a small red dot on it, and the left side of her teeth seem a tiny bit bigger than her other teeth, its unknown why this has happened. Backstory Her backstory has been fully revealed recently for some reason, apparently she was an old fox endoskeleton for foxy back when they were making the first foxy suit, although it suddenly escaped, and set out on its "own" journey, it then found some sort of grey foxy suit, and edited it a bit, removing the shorts, making it look more different, etc.. she saved it for later in some sort of base, that is unknown to most, she then saw Freddybeard in the distance, and she ran to him, noticing he was mutated, then spring was bitten, and also got mutated, she then ran away, to electri city, where she first made her home.. right now she is sort of going a little insane and may turn into a psychopath soon because apparently her "only friend" was killed. It also appears Spring is now a member of the Cutting Crew as a detective. Role In Games An animatronic that can trick the player easily, by going into the least used rooms and places an average player would not expect, and she can use multiple unique mechanics in certain situations to build up the stress. Games http://five-nights-at-freddys-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Five_Nights_At_The_Dungeon Death Minigames K-I-L-L T-H-E-M In this minigame you play as spring, you seem to be holding a knife, and you must "kill" everybody in the pizzeria, there is the figure, purple guy, and Lindsay, once you have killed them all, a new room will be unlocked, and a purple freddy leads you to it, and sometimes the words "follow me" flash on the screen, once you get inside the room, suddenly the purple freddy disappears, and another purple guy comes and lays down a pile of dismantled freddy parts, the head seems to have an eyepatch on it, and it has a hook hand. Work In Progress. Category:Work in progress Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Withered Animatronics Category:Females